


Fly On Your Radar Tonight

by vonvira



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvira/pseuds/vonvira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play chess and Spock recalls his Lady Gaga knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly On Your Radar Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing.

The electro-pop thrummed through the room as Kirk slipped off his uniform. He was glad that the captain’s quarters were soundproof otherwise he was sure he would get an angry Bones knocking on his door. He could feel the bass of the music hum in his bones and he nodded along to the lyrics. He swayed with the beat as he slipped off his pants and his foot caught in one of the pant legs. 

“Shi-” he hissed but was cut short as he fell forward and shouldered the corner of his dresser. He hit the floor with a thud that was muffled by the beat and he groaned. He sprawled out on the floor, bare except for his underwear and one leg still inside the pants. As his shoulder throbbed he couldn’t help but laugh at himself and the ridiculousness of the situation. He was glad he locked his quarter’s door, God forbid if Bones walked in on him. 

Just as that thought raced through his head he could hear faint knocking on his door. In a moment of realization, Jim bolted up and checked his watch; Spock was here for chess. He quickly slipped off the remaining pant leg and shuffled to stand up. He dove for his sweatpants on his bed and he hastily put them on in record time. Jim jogged to his door and quickly unlocked it and swung it open.

“Hello, capt..” Spock trailed off as his eyes took in Kirk and Lady Gaga spilled out of the room. Jim looked down at himself and groaned, he forgot his shirt and his hair looked like it went into a wrestling match and lost. Several doors in the hallway opened and annoyed heads piqued out.

“Sorry everyone!!” Kirk yelled over the thrum of the music and he could see Spock minutely wince. He stepped aside and motioned for Spock to enter the room. Spock seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding and stepping in. Kirk shut the door and flashed Spock an embarrassed smile before running to the speakers. He pressed the off button and whirled around.

“Sorry about that.” He said and looked down sheepishly. 

“No need for apologies, captain.” Spock nodded politely and moved to sit down in his usual chair. He gave Kirk a look and his eyebrow twitched in amusement at Kirk’s clothes, or lack thereof. Kirk grinned and shuffled to his dresser. He fumbled through his dresser drawers and found a light t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and tugged it down. He smiled at Spock who seemed to try and keep his amusement undetected.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Kirk asked and motioned towards his mini-fridge and Spock politely declined. Kirk waltzed over to his chair and flopped down. The chess board was situated on a table in the between them and the chess pieces rested on the wide edge of the table. Both males placed their respective pieces in the correct placement on the board. The chessboard was worn out and tarnished but Kirk loved it, it was a gift handed down throughout his family. 

“Captain, the song piece you were listening to was Lady Gaga, correct?” Spock asked as he made the first move. Kirk gaped at him in bewilderment and pinched his own arm.

“Is this real life? Does Mr. Spock actually know Lady Gaga?” Kirk asked with wide eyes and a growing grin. Spock scoffed.

“Mr. Sulu plays her songs in your honor when you are at sickbay. Although I do not personally enjoy her music, I appreciate the nostalgia of the songs and the pop culture it created back in the twenty first century.” Spock stated rationally and tried to seem stoic but Kirk was already cracking up. 

“You... listened... to Lady Gaga...songs?” He wheezed out and he internally thanked Sulu. 

“Indeed. I find her song Mary Jane Holland to be somewhat enjoyable when it comes to the tune although the lyrics are not welcoming for me.” Spock said but he himself couldn’t help a small smile and Kirk lit up like a Christmas tree.

“I have that song! Hang on, I’ll play it.” Kirk said as he hopped up and ignored all Spock’s attempts to reject the idea. Kirk bounced to his speakers and flicked through his songs. He set the volume at low to ease Spock’s sensitive ears and clicked play. His grin was from ear to ear as he watched Spock’s cheeks turn a bright green. He glided over to his chair and sat down.

“Let’s actually play, shall we?” Kirk said and rubbed his hands together, satisfied that the green of Spock’s cheeks had faded but still remained. The two men played their respective pieces for a few minutes before the song ended and switched. The suggestive lyrics of Lady Gaga’s song Sexxx Dreams poured out of the speakers and both males blushed brightly. Spock’s ears were bright green and they twitched in embarrassment. 

“Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.” Kirk laughed weakly and he flushed deeply. 

Spock seemed to freeze. He stopped breathing for a few seconds before laughter slipped out of his mouth. Kirk’s jaw fell open and he stared blankly at Spock as the other male tried to muffle his laughter with his hand. Kirk couldn’t help to laugh too; Spock’s laugh was infectious. 

“I love your laugh.” Kirk blurted out and sucked in a deep breath as Spock froze. The two males locked eyes and the moment seemed to freeze in time. Kirk gave a weak laugh and looked down. 

“Sorry, that was awkward. I shouldn’t have said that.” He muttered and wrung his hands together.

“No, it’s alright. I immensely enjoy your laugh too.” Spock said and he looked everywhere but Kirk.

“You do?” Kirk said in bewilderment, a glowing smile started growing on his face. Spock cleared his throat and looked at Jim’s eyes.

“Yes, I enjoy your laugh like I enjoy your company….Although I may not show or say it, I overwhelmingly enjoy you.” Spock said and flushed a deep green. The ending of the song washed over them as they both held their breath. The next song clicked on and music flooded their ears again.

“I...really really enjoy you as a person too. Like, you mean a lot to me. More than you think.” Kirk responded, breathless and high on sudden emotions. He saw Spock’s eyes widen and the other male started showing the top of his teeth in a small smile.

“Jim, are you insinuating that you want to be in a romantic relationship with me?” Spock asked quietly and Kirk began to flush harder, if possible.

“Yeah, I mean yes. Spock, I want to be in a relationship with you. Is that...What do you think?” Jim asked sheepishly and Spock seemed to light up.

“I’ve been processing emotions that come up whenever I think of you or see you and I’ve come to the conclusion that I want to be in a romantic relationship with you too.” Spock turned his head and suppressed the urge to bite his lip, watching Kirk from the corner of his eyes. Kirk started laughing and he seemed to glow from within. Spock couldn’t help but smile widely too and Kirk held out his hand over the chess table.

Spock was surprised but held his hand nonetheless. As their fingers intertwined Spock was flooded with both their emotions and sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. He locked eyes with Jim and he could feel the joy radiating from the golden haired man.

“Do you want to kiss?” Kirk seemed to blurt out as he buzzed with happiness and excitement. They both flushed deeper and Spock gave a small nod.

“I would, as you say; ‘love that’.” Spock said and Kirk leaned forward. Spock felt his breath falter and he leaned forward to connect their lips. It wasn’t a perfect kiss by practical standards, they both had to stretch to make the distance and their teeth clashed but it was perfect for them. A spark fluttered through them and they were both filled with happiness. Kirk had to lean back to catch his breath and even Spock looked breathless for a Vulcan. 

The smiles never fell off their faces and the music thrummed throughout their bodies. They were both thankful for Lady Gaga and the situation at hand because of it. They finished their game of chess and Jim played more songs. That night, they talked longer than they had before; both high on excitement. It wasn’t all romance by any means but it was a start.


End file.
